


Long Time No See

by zqschen



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqschen/pseuds/zqschen





	Long Time No See

自从节目结束之后，刘也和高嘉朗两个人都很忙，恨不得一个人劈成两半用，根本抽不出时间见面。对于在岛上刚刚确认关系不久，正是浓情蜜意时的小情侣来说，短短不到一个月的分离也格外难熬。  
今天两个人总算是都有了空闲，刘也刚进门就被拉入了一个熟悉的怀抱，这段时间一直在耳机里面单曲循环的声音终于真切的在耳畔响起：“雅雅，我想你了。”  
高嘉朗把下巴搭在刘也的肩膀上，像只大型犬一样在他的脖颈处乱蹭一气，一边蹭还一边拉着刘也的手往下面伸，说：“他也想你了。”  
刘也脸皮本来就薄，听了这话脸一下子就红了起来，本来想口头谴责一下对方这种流氓行径，但是刚一开口跑出来的就是一声呻吟。都是二十多岁的年纪，前段时间又忙压力又大，根本顾不上解决个人问题，正是随便一撩拨就能擦枪走火的时候。  
之前两人都是在营里做的，又要躲人又要躲摄像头，一直小心翼翼的。事到如今，总算是可以不用有太多顾忌了，刘也比高嘉朗想象中还要更加热情，热烈又缠绵地与他接吻，那双细直又有力的腿主动环上了高嘉朗的腰，无声地催促着他快一点。  
衣服从门口一路散落到卧室，高嘉朗觉得自家还能把人带到卧室已经是自己自制力的最大体现了，要是换成他二十出头正是个毛头小子的时候，八成就得按着人在客厅把事给办完了。  
两个人倒在床上的时候就已经赤裸相对了，高嘉朗捏了捏刘也的腰，满意地说：“胖了点，有肉了，你之前太瘦了。”  
刘也抬腿去蹬他，没成想被高嘉朗一下子抓住了脚踝，高嘉朗低头去亲他腿上的那些伤痕，发现他腿上的痕迹比下岛时还要多了，心疼得不得了。其实做爱时高嘉朗很喜欢在刘也身上留下痕迹，男人嘛，谁没有点征服标记的小心思，再加上刘也的皮肤敏感，稍微一用力就能留下红痕，特别能满足这种欲望，不过再怎样高嘉朗也舍不得在刘也身上留下这种长久的难以消去的伤痕。  
刘也感觉到了高嘉朗在亲自己的伤疤，忍不住瑟缩了一下，他自己当然清楚自己的毛病，有时候练起舞来就不管不顾的，腿上也时常是新伤叠旧伤，高嘉朗跟他说过这个，他当时也答应得好好的，说自己以后一定注意，但是真到了练习的时候，却时常把自己的承诺忘得一干二净。  
大约是知道再多说什么也没有用，高嘉朗沉默着往上，把吻落在了细腻白净的大腿内侧。高嘉朗一路吻上来，不紧不慢的，却把刘也完全撩拨了起来，刘也的一条腿搭在高嘉朗的肩上，脚尖在高嘉朗的背上轻轻摩挲，软了声对高嘉朗说：“朗哥，你快点。”  
许久未见的男友躺在床上为你完全打开，还跟你撒娇，这搁谁谁也顶不住啊。高嘉朗作为一名正直壮年身体健康的成年男性，对于这样的情景自然也毫无抵抗力。  
刘也抬手抱住高嘉朗，因为跳舞所练就的柔韧性展现无疑，他把脸埋在高嘉朗的肩上，声音小到几乎要听不清：“我已经扩张过了，你直接进来就行。”  
最后这句话跟火上浇油没有任何区别，原本高嘉朗还想着一步一步慢慢来，生怕弄疼了刘也，结果现在根本用不上这些了，而且光是想想刘也自己趴在床上努力忍着呻吟为自己扩张的模样高嘉朗就觉得自己硬得发疼。  
进入的过程很顺利，即使两个人已经有很长一段时间没有做过了，但是也丝毫没有阻滞。高嘉朗利用体型优势把刘也整个圈在怀里，一边顶弄刘也的敏感点一边问：“你是不是经常这么自己玩自己？”  
刘也连反驳的力气都没有，能做的就只有摆着腰去迎合高嘉朗的动作。  
做完一轮，高嘉朗抱着刘也去浴室清理，想着第二天反正也没有工作，在浴缸里刘也主动跨坐在了高嘉朗的身上，用会阴去蹭高嘉朗的性器。  
高嘉朗搂住他的腰限制了他的动作，说：“你明天不想下床了是吧？”  
刘也微笑着说：“是啊，就看你能不能做到了。”  
当然了，事实证明你朗哥的身体也不是吹的，当最后刘也什么也射不出来只能干性高潮的时候，他在心里暗暗发誓他以后再也不在这方面挑衅高嘉朗了。


End file.
